


Legendary<< Ziam {book 1}

by WhenWeAreOne



Series: Legendary Series [1]
Category: One direction Ziam.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenWeAreOne/pseuds/WhenWeAreOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is a football ( Soccer) Legend and Zayn is a profound artist all over the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legendary<< Ziam {book 1}

Zayn Malik woke up to the sun coming from his open blinds, he forgot to close it the night before, he groaned and turned onto his stomach and opened a eye to come face to face with William, his 7 year old son. His son seems to sleep with him after his other father left them 9 months ago. 

Zayn smiled and got out of bed after giving William a kiss on the head. Zayn headed towards the bathroom that connected  to his bedroom and  went to brush his teeth and did his business. Once he walked out of the bathroom he went to the closet and pulled out black skinny jeans, a red and black checkered shirt, black vans and a grey beanie. He put that on and then he grabbed the two wrapped gifts on top of the closet.

He put them under his arm and then he went downstairs, he went and placed the two gifts in their appropriate places, then started breakfast. About 15  minutes later he hears the pitter patter of feet. He turns around to see his 5 year old son Connor,  2 year old twins Christian and Noah and lastly William.   Zayn knew William must of got them out of  their cribs, sneaky boy. 

" 'Morning my boys, come on get into your seats, breakfast is almost done." Zayn smirked lifting the twins into their highchairs, knowing the oldest two will be questioning him in 3...2..1.

"What is this daddy?!" The two oldest ask at the same time. 

Zayn chuckled," Open it and you'll see." 

The two start ripping the paper and they gasp as they see new Doncaster Rovers Jerseys, William's has his favourite player Liam Payne name on it with his Number  #14  and Connor had his favourite player Niall Horan # 21.  The two ran over to Zayn hugging and kissing him without taking them out of the box. Zayn chuckled," There's more, go take your shirts out and unfold them."

The two boys ran back to their seats, jumping up and taking the shirts out, lifting them out, and they watched two sheets of paper fall onto the table. William and Connor look at each other and lift the sheets and looked at them and screamed, it was tickets to the football game tonight! 

They look at their father, who was taking pictures of their faces, and William looks at Zayn in pure shock," Are you serious? Are these real?!"

Zayn nods," Yes, we are going tonight, at lunch, i'll pick you two up and we will make the three hour trip into London where the game is, well after dropping the twins off  at Uncle Harry's house."

Connor and William kept saying thank you to Zayn, Zayn was putting the breakfast on the table when  the baby monitor went off when Asher started to cry. Asher is 1 month old, their father, which will remain nameless for now,  left Zayn to take care of the kids after he learned Zayn was pregnant with Asher.

Zayn looked at William, "Watch your brothers for now, i'll be back in a minute."

The 7 year old nodded, eating his food and looking around at the three brothers surrounding him. Zayn shook his head and ran upstairs into the nursery, where little cries came from.  Zayn went over to Asher's crib and picked up Asher, he rocked him trying to calm him down,"Hey baby, shh daddy's here now."

Asher soon started to calm down, he smacked  his lips together, meaning he was hungry, Zayn chuckled slightly," Hungry baby, well daddy got milk for you."

Zayn sat in the rocking chair and took off his shirt one handed, he got Asher latched onto his nipple who sucked hungrily. Zayn moved Asher's little bit of hair to the side, looking at his boy, god he looks a lot like his other father.  

After Asher had his fulfilling for now, Zayn burped him then went to the closet and grabbed a blue stripped onesie with a green monster saying ' rawwr' on it. and put that on the changing table. Zayn laid Asher down quickly changing the boy's nappy and putting the new onesie on him then he picked him up and cradled him into his arm and walked downstairs. Zayn placed Asher in the rocker and gave him his dummy, which he gladly accepted and started sucking on it. 

Zayn headed towards the kitchen/ dining room and saw that the boys were done eating, Connor was putting the plates in the sink while William cleaned them, god that boy grew up fast in the last 9 months, stepping up helping his daddy as much as possible.     

Zayn Lifted the twins out of their highchairs and put them on either hip," Alright boys, get upstairs and get dressed, we have to leave soon."

William and Connor looked at each other then looked at their dad," Daddy, can we pretty, pretty please wear our new Jerseys? We promise to be very careful with them! Not get them dirty for tonight."

Zayn thought about it and finally sighed," Fine, go ahead, but on one  condition, put a t-shirt underneath and when you go outside for recess take the jerseys off and put them on your teachers desks, i'll give you a note saying why just so your sure they won't get grass stains and when you get back in, just slip them over ok?"

"Deal!" They said in union then ran upstairs to get ready. Zayn headed back up with the twins, he got into their room and closed the door, letting them roam free in the room without not having one run out on him. Zayn grabbed Christian and placed him on the changing table and changed his nappy (being the smart dad, he got their clothes out the night before.) Zayn put on a pair of blue jeans on him with a black shirt with a red truck on it,  and white baby converses. He placed Christian down then picked up Noah doing the same thing, but instead of a red truck on the shirt, it's a blue truck. It's the only way to tell them apart, they are identical, Red is mostly Christian and Blue is Noah, on occasions it's different colours or even wearing the same things to spice it up a bit.

He placed the twins on his hips and walked out to be met by a very happy Connor who was wearing his jersey. Zayn smiled and motioned him to go downstairs first.  Once they got downstairs, he saw that William was all ready and making funny faces to Asher actually. Zayn smiled, he loved his boys so much.

"Ok! So, Connor and the twins will go into the car first, William, you watch Asher for two minutes while i buckle them in, like always."

William nodded and looked back at Asher, trying to get him to have his first smile.  Zayn walked out to his suburban and opened the back door, pulling the seat forward so Connor can climb in. Zayn helped him clip into his booster seat after placing Noah by him in his seat and buckling him in as well. It goes third row (right to left) William , Noah, Connor. Second row is  Christian, Asher and then free seat ( for guest or whatever). In front is of course Zayn and passenger seat.  

After he got the twins and Connor buckled in, he ran inside and picked up Asher and William following him out,  William got in and pulled the seat back to the regular position and Zayn climbed over and placed Asher in his car seat and buckled him in. ( he didn't bring the infant car seat in the other night, that's why he's doing it in the car, he usually has it inside so he would be set before).

Zayn closed the door and got in front, he backed out of his driveway, looking in the re-view mirror  to see if the kids were all settled for now, they were.

Zayn started to drive and was ready for the day ahead of him.


End file.
